


Sing It Strong

by Lady_Phenyx



Series: Fluffvember 2019 [17]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: At a party to celebrate finding Joxter, Moomin and Snorkmaiden learn that Snufkin comes by his talent naturally - and they wonder that they hadn't heard him sing yet.Prompt 17: “But I want to hear you sing.” | Dance with me
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble, Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Springtime Trio
Series: Fluffvember 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533602
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Sing It Strong

Moomin leaned on the railing of Moomin House, looking out over the party.

Snorkmaiden was out there mingling, and Snufkin was inside at the moment, taking a breather from socializing.

Off to the side, Mymblemamma was sitting at the small table on the veranda, while Joxter perched on the railing next to her.

He was strumming on an old guitar Moominpappa had dug up and singing softly to Mymblemamma. Moomin had never seen Mymblemamma blush like that, giggly and flirty and so happy that Joxter had been found and brought home.

Of course, given that Joxter had been blaming himself for Snufkin being lost or even dead, it was good to see how happy Joxter himself looked. It hadn't been his fault, it was the people who'd been chasing him, the ones who had separated him and Snufkin when he'd hidden Snufkin while he made himself a target to draw them away, getting himself caught and thrown into a series of unwanted adventures, that were to blame.

Not that it had kept Joxter from blaming himself, but he was looking much healthier and happier now that they'd all been reunited, safe and sound and very much alive.

Snufkin was too, Moomin thought fondly. And happier now that the entire love triangle thing had been resolved, he and Moomin and Snorkmaiden getting themselves all untangled and realizing how they felt (with a bit of a nudge from Joxter, who was smarter and more aware of what was going on than people gave him credit for, and Moominmamma, who just wanted them all to be happy).

Moomin had never thought he'd be this happy, allowed to be openly in love with both Snufkin and Snorkmaiden while they could love him – and each other – back.

Moomin was trying not to listen too hard to Joxter – it was fairly obvious that whatever he was singing to Mymblemamma was romantic, and he was singing it for her.

She'd been the one to pick up the guitar from the instruments Moominpappa had found and hold it out to Joxter. “It's been so long...will you sing for me?” she'd asked.

Given everything, she could ask for just about anything from Joxter and he'd do it – a song was little to ask, it seemed, as Joxter had boosted himself onto the railing and started tuning the guitar immediately.

His voice carried, soft and rich, and while Moomin was trying not to listen the emotion in the song was still coming across clearly.

A stray thought hit Moomin, and he blinked out over the party as he realized...he didn't think he'd heard Snufkin sing before. Play, yes, he'd played his harmonica for them all so many times now, but not singing.

Well, a harmonica meant one couldn't sing while playing, but...could either of them play anything else? Could Snufkin sing, too?

Moomin wanted to rush inside, to find Snufkin and ask right away, but he stayed where he was.

If Snufkin needed a breather, he wouldn't enjoy having someone, even his boyfriend, coming after him to bother him with questions. He'd come back to the party sooner or later, or Moomin could ask him in a day or two if he didn't.

\---XXX---

Snorkmaiden joined Moomin on the veranda, passing over one of the drinks she was holding carefully by the mug's handles, as she had three in her paws.

“Snufkin still taking a breather?” she asked softly.

Moomin nodded, thanking her equally softly for the drink.

Her ears twitched, and she looked over to where Joxter and Mymblemamma sat. They were looking into each other's eyes now, utterly smitten, and Snorkmaiden almost expected to see little hearts floating over their heads. Joxter was still singing, his tail swinging gently over the railing in the way Snorkmaiden had learned from Snufkin meant he was very, sweetly, joyously, happy. Too happy to keep it all contained without showing it somehow.

It was treading the line between sickening and cute, and she decided after a second that it was still on the cute side. They'd been apart for so long, it was sweet to see them so happy and in love. Plus, it was nice to see a link between Joxter and Snufkin, that little trait of showing their emotions through their tails.

“I'm glad those two are happy,” she said. “I think Mymblemamma really missed Joxter, even if she pretended she didn't.”

“I think she doesn't let herself think about things that hurt,” Moomin said, “But I think you're right, that she missed him a lot more than she let on and is really glad he's back, too.”

They listened for a minute as Joxter continued to serenade Mymblemamma. The song was sweet and slow, the words in a language they didn't understand but didn't need to to understand what he meant.

Moominmamma and Moominpappa were swaying with each other off to the side of the veranda to his song, wrapped in each other, their tails entwined as they danced, eyes closed and nuzzling now and again.

“I don't think I've ever heard Snufkin singing,” Snorkmaiden said, unconsciously echoing Moomin's earlier thoughts. “I've heard him humming to himself, but not singing.”

They listened for a bit longer in quiet, their tails swinging gently to Joxter's song.

For politeness sake, they had been pretending they couldn't hear, but with the party winding down and the record needing changed, well, it was a fiction and they all knew it.

At least, if Mymblemamma and Joxter hadn't been wrapped up in their own world at the moment, they would have known it.

“...Joxterpappa has a really nice voice,” Snorkmaiden said, leaning against Moomin.

“He does,” Snufkin said, appearing to lean against Moomin's other side, taking the drink Snorkmaiden had brought for him.

“...is it a Mymble trait to appear without warning?” Snorkmaiden asked, laughter coloring her voice. “Little My does it too.”

“I think that might be a Little My thing,” Snufkin said easily. “And I'm just quiet on my feet. That might be a mumrik thing.”

The trio leaned against each other for a moment. “Does your papa know other instruments?” Moomin asked. “I didn't know he knew guitar.”

“Do you?” Snorkmaiden asked before Snufkin could answer.

“I'm not sure, he might. I wouldn't be very surprised if he did. And it's been a long time since I tried anything but the harmonica,” Snufkin replied. “I had a guitar, but it had an accident a few years back, and I just never replaced it. A harmonica is easier to carry along with me, anyway.”

Moomin linked his free paw with Snufkin's. “We're always learning more about you,” he said. He nuzzled at Snufkin's cheek to hear him chuckle, twisting their tails together.

Snorkmaiden's tail brushed against their twining, wrapping around them.

“I do remember Joxterpappa singing,” Snufkin said softly, looking out over the sparkling lights of the party. “It's fuzzy and dim, but it's about the only thing I do remember about him. I thought I imagined it for the longest time.”

After a moment, Snorkmaiden tugged on their entwined tails. “Come dance with me,” she said.

“I don't...” Snufkin sighed when Snorkmaiden turned pleading eyes to him, hopping over the railing. “All right.” Bowing, he offered a paw. “May we have this dance, then, Princess?”

Snorkmaiden giggled and delicately set her paw on Snufkin's. Moomin took her free paw, escorting her down the steps, and the three of them began to dance together, a dance of their own making that changed each time they did it.

Yes, they all knew how to properly dance, but why should they try to fit a 'proper' dance to fit all three of them when they could make something uniquely theirs?

Joxter's song wound to a close and the sound of the record player sounded out clear again as Sniff finished changing the record. Mymblemamma giggled, taking the guitar from Joxter to cup his face and nuzzle with him before swooping him up into her arms, swinging them down the steps to the improvised dance floor.

They laughed as they twirled, Joxter's feet not touching the ground as Mymblemamma spun them. She lifted Joxter over her head, laughing louder, infectiously joyful as he braced paws on her shoulders, danging in her hands trustingly. She lowered him back down, still holding him up with an arm under his legs (as she was a good foot taller than he was at least) to nuzzle while they swayed, softer now.

Snufkin was watching them, his own tail swaying gently. “I'm just...it's good to see him so happy,” he said when Moomin and Snorkmaiden squeezed his paws. “He's been through a lot.”

The two made soft noises of agreement.

“You both deserve to be happy,” Snorkmaiden said. “Are you?”

Snufkin chuckled, drawing closer to the other two. “Very.”

\---XXX---

Joxter was lying in the tree beside Snufkin's camp the next morning as Snufkin fixed himself breakfast.

Neither was speaking, and they liked it this way, spending time together without pressure to do something, just enjoying the presence of the other.

Snufkin glanced up into the tree, lifting an empty bowl in a silent question, and Joxter dropped down just as silently to accept.

His tail twisted with Snufkin's as they ate – just one twist, not like the entwining of the night before. This was a hug, not something romantic, but it seemed Joxter had a need to touch Snufkin that he was trying not to let loose, so he didn't overwhelm Snufkin and push him away.

Snufkin found he didn't mind meeting his father halfway.

They didn't speak while they ate – neither of them was fond of the small talk people made while eating – but once they were done, Snufkin spoke.

“Can you play anything other than the guitar?”

Joxter's ear twitched, and it took a moment before he answered. “Quite a few things, but it's been long enough since I was able to touch any, I hesitate to lay claim to them. Can you play anything other than your harmonica? You seem to be good at it.”

“I had a guitar of my own, once. But I make my own music. I don't know other people's songs like you do.” Snufkin turned to look at his father. “I've heard some, but most want to hear me, so I don't get to learn. Will you share some with me?”

Joxter smiled back. “This is about those two you were dancing with last night, isn't it?”

Snufkin hid under his hat as Joxter chuckled. “Of course I will, don't get shy on me. And I'll bet you've learned more than you've realized if you're anything like me.”

Snufkin turned back and the two shared hopeful, loving smiles. Joxter blinked at him, long and slow, and after a moment to realize what Joxter was saying Snufkin returned the gesture.

“Here, wait for a moment and I'll go get that guitar back,” Joxter said, standing. “Maybe you can show me how that harmonica of yours works, when your hands get tired.”

“Maybe I can,” Snufkin agreed, watching his father make his way up to Moomin House.

\---XXX---

Two days later, Moomin and Snorkmaiden made their way to the stargazing meadow.

Snufkin was sitting there waiting for them, and they saw the guitar when he turned to greet them.

“Joxterpappa and I have been trading instruments,” he said lightly when they expressed surprise. “Trying to refresh ourselves. He's remembering a lot, it's...it's good. It's very good.”

The two leaned in the nuzzle his cheeks and Snufkin laughed softly and nuzzled back.

They sat then, and Snufkin strummed lightly at the guitar. Eventually he settled into a song, one Moomin recognized and began singing along to, turning to kneel and sing up to Snufkin.

The song floated gently over the meadow as the stars sparkled down from overhead. Snorkmaiden knew the next, and they traded serenading each other late into the night.

When Snufkin took his turn, it felt as though the entire world held its breath to listen, and he looked up at the other two from under his hat as he finished, almost shyly.

Snorkmaiden took the paw that had been fingering and kissed the fingertips as Snufkin flushed. He leaned against her side as she took the guitar, setting it gently to the side so they could all hold paws and look up at the stars.

\---XXX---

It was the first time they heard the guitar and Snufkin's voice, but it wouldn't be the last. Nor would it be the last time they sang to each other.

And they wouldn't stop with guitar or harmonica, either. There were quite a few instruments stashed around Moomin Valley to try, and with both Snufkin and Joxter willing to try and learn as well as teach, there were many a day when the Valley would ring with music.


End file.
